The Memory Of The Past
by Titan Shifter
Summary: Akemi is lone wolf and wear boyish clothes that often make people mistake her as a bishonen. ( She is a girl ) She do anything to avoid meeting with her childhood friend name Kai and Ren. But a unexpected event force her to reunite with them but these events won't stop her passionate about vanguard. ( Love triangle ) XD
1. Chapter 1 : First appearance

**Character Introduction :**

**Name : **Akemi Chintasu

**Age : **16

**Likes : **Cardfight

**Dislike : **People who cause her trouble and losing in cardfight.

**Hobbies : **None… ( why I even bother to think)

**Nickname : **Chi – chan. ( Even though that's her family name )

**Deck Use : **Kagero.

**Rivals : **Kai Toshiki and Ren Suzugamori

**Favorite word: **Do want you want ..

**Appearance : **Black short hair girl, hazel brown eyes, always seen wear black jeans and brown coat. Wearing black boots ( Always mistake as a bishonen by boys and mainly girls )

* * *

**Background/Past :**

Nobody is really know Akemi past but rumors said that she is Kai Toshiki, Ren Suzugamori and Tetsu Shinjou old schoolmates. To discover Akemi's past , follow the story plot and enjoy...

* * *

The atmosphere in the Card Capital is cheerful as atmosphere is soon disturb when a certain figure step inside the shop. " Welcome to Card

Capital" Shin smile brightly to Akemi . Akemi nod " Two Booster Pack " She tell Shin . " Coming right up " he reply." Who's that guy ?' Morikawa curiously ask

Aichi and observe Akemi. " I'm sure he's a strong cardfighter ... I call little sage Marron." Aichi turn around to look at Akemi who is busy open the booster pack

" He has a strong aura around him ." Morikawa smile and cross his arm " I'm sure I'm stronger than him." " And I'm going to prove it by... challenge him to

a cardfight." Morikawa immediately go towards Akemi. " Ah...ah! Morikawa - kun we haven't finished our fight yet "Aichi cried out. Kamui tap Aichi shoulder

" Don't worry Onni - san I will cardfight you!" " I'm worried about Morikawa - kun fighting the unknown cardfighter" Aichi sigh worried.

"Hey" Morikawa greet Akemi. Akemi ignore him and continue doing her thing.( Sweatdrop ) " Ignoring me... This guy !" Morikawa thought with his vein pop on

his head. " The Great Morikawa and the strongest cardfighter in Card Capital !, challenge you to a cardfight!" ( Sweatdrop )" That idiot done it again" says

Kamui. Aichi just smile nervously. Akemi turn towards Morikawa " You the best player in the cardshop has to offer ? If I win then I the best?" Akemi smirk. "This

is getting on my nerves" Morikawa thought angrily. " Alright I accept your challenge. This cardfight will determine you the best or not." Akemi said with the

serious eyes. " If I win You have to respect me ! " Morikawa point his index finger towards her. " I accept any conditions but... the thing I hate is lose in a

cardfight." " Ahh They fighting ..." Kamui tell Aichi. " STAND UP VANGUARD! "

"Lizard Runner Undeux "Akemi said

" It's a Kagero deck" Aichi seem shock. "I don't mind you go first " Morikawa said with a smile. Akemi choose a card from her hand " I ride Embodiment Of Armor

Bahr. Turn end"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"He's strong " Aichi shock. Kamui and Izaki stared in awe. " I can't believe I lose to an unknown fighter " Moorikawa kneel down in disbelieve. " Morikawa - kun

..." Aichi stare at Morikawa with the eyes full with sympathy. "Are you related to Kai Toshiki ?" Misaki ask her appearing out of nowhere. " Kai Toshiki..." Akemi

eyes suddenly full of sadness.

"Yo, sorry for being late" Miwa and Kai step inside the shop."Something happen at school, right Kai?"Miwa turn towards Kai but only to find Kai is

shock."Kai?"Miwa puzzled." Chintasu.." the first thing came out of Kai mouth."Kai - kun."Akemi stare at him in disbelieve " Why are you doing here ? "

* * *

**This is my first time writing a fanfiction. How do you like the chapter so far? Please review or check my grammar spelling. Sayonara for now and I'm **

**sure you all know what is bishonen mean if you don't search at internet. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2 : Unwanted Reunion

**Hai Everybody, please enjoy this chapter : D**

* * *

People who know Kai very well at that time turned their attention to Akemi and Kai. " Kai, what are you doing here?" Akemi ask him. Kai just look at her

calmly with his eyes full of sadness " That's my line. What are you doing here ?" he ask her back.

Akemi just stare down at her boots. "Eh...Eh?!..." Kamui eyes widen and him seem puzzle . Aichi cut Kamui "Eh?...Kai, do you know him?" Aichi ask him curiously.

" Something like that "..." Kai pause "Wait? HE?" Kai seem a little shock. Morikawa jump in front of Kai " He is a he Right?" Morikawa ask him.

"Well he obviously is a male"Izaki suggest. Kai turn his attention to Akemi. Akemi gasp as soon as Kai walk towards her. Miwa too walk towards her.

" Kawaii ne.. I never thought I get to see a pretty boy like you" Miwa said to her with a grin on his face. Akemi look up to Miwa face and open her

mouth but no words are coming out. Kai sigh " You guys, He is a she ". Miwa and the others let out a shock scream " Heh..h!"

Morikawa and the others excluding Misaki, Kai , Aichi and Kamui gather around Akemi." Now I know you a girl , you really cute." compliment Miwa with

thumbs just shyly stare down her boots. "Why a girl like you related with Kai anyway?" Morikawa ask her." She can easily disguise as a male!"exclaimed

Izaki. "Kai-kun. You really mysterious" Aichi somewhat compliment just stare at Akemi without saying anything.

Kai suddenly step forward and walk towards Akemi direction. "Kai-kun" Aichi call out to Kai. But Kai kept on walking forward.

"He..he..he" Kamui laugh to himself. " What's wrong Kamui-kun?. What's your problem?."Aichi ask Kamui." The problem is that 's typical guy

move... That iron heart Kai seem to care about that Akemi girl." Kamui replied Aichi. Aichi just nod. Misaki seem doesn't care what's happening and kept

reading her book while minding the store. " Akemi.." Kai softly call out to her. Akemi turn to his direction.

" WE need to talk" said Kai with a serious look and tone.

* * *

**That's all for the second chapter . Suspend? Then look forward to the next chapter . Please leave a reveiw :D****  
**


	3. Chapter 3 : Kai versus Akemi

**Hai Everybody, this is Titan Shifter and I planning to make the story more exciting. Please enjoy :D**

* * *

Both Kai and Akemi went to somewhere isolated from crowds. " What is it that's so important that you need to me in private?" Akemi ask calmly to Kai .

" Akemi..." Kai give her a serious look. " Cardfight me... tomorrow." Akemi just smile " Sure..""But if you lose, you need to spill out did you do for

all these years, why you transfer out of school and... what happen to Ren.."Akemi close her eyes " You don't change..Ren... you still care about Ren. Very well

I accept your challenge but if I win you must acknowledge me as a rival."Kai give her a friendly smirk" Sure, but I determine to win tomorrow." " Bring it..the thing

I hate the most is losing in a cardfight" Akemi shot him a look.

**The next day**

Kai step inside the shop and immediately put his deck on the table. " Kai - kun you're sure early today.." Shin said to Kai. " Are you waiting to cardfight someone?"

Shin ask Kai . " Kringg.." "Welcome... oohh..you the one who beat Morikawa - kun yesterday."Akemi walk straight toward Kai direction." You're ready?' Akemi just

nod. " STAND UP THE VANGUARD!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kai why did you left me alone just now?!" Miwa complain. " Huh? the card shop is crowded than usually" Miwa realize. " Miwa-kun you're finally here." Aichi

greet him. " Aichi what's going on here?"" It's Kai and that Akemi girl"

_" I only have have four damage I will still in the game if he dosen't pull any critical trigger"_ She thought. " I end my turn here."

" Final Turn!" Kai declare. _" What? "_ Akemi bit her lips." Berserk Dragon attack the vanguard with the boost from Bahr.""I guard with Lizard Gunner Ganlu."

"Dragonic Overlord attack next." " No guard!" Akemi declare. _" As long he's not pull a critical" "_ Checking the drive trigger."Kai reveal the first card. " Second

check"Akemi glup."A critical trigger! I give all the effects to the vanguard" " No WAy" Akemi mummer to herself. " Eternal Flame!"

" Kai won as always" said Miwa. " _Kai didn't use Dragonic Overload skill. Maybe he's holding back._" Aichi thought to himself. " Congrats Kai!" Miwa run to his side.

"Akemi as we deal you.."" Kai-kun if you for Akemi-san , she just ran out of the store in a high speed." Aichi told him. Kai sigh.

* * *

**"_Kai no Baka!_**_ how dare he hold back when he cardfight against me_" She thought as she run. As she ran further she reach a dark alley._" I never know a cardshop _

_is built here." _she thought to herself. "PSY CARDSHOP ?"

* * *

**That's all for chapter three.. I hope you enjoy it. :D**

**I will update soon.**


End file.
